Book's Cover
by DuskAura
Summary: This is a story mainly for people who have seen HCBailly's Disgaea 1 LP. As for the summary itself, I'll give one word. Nosgard


**Laharl Focus**

"Well think of something" Laharl yelled, probably at Etna or whoever else was in charge of those things. "They're a little helpful around here, so we need them around." Etna grumbled and walked off. Laharl sat and thought before coming to the realization that he wanted to go and yell at someone else. So he left to do just that. Along the way, he thought about his forces and realized that he needed some more ranged fighters. So he decided to stop by the Dark Assembly. He looked at the various classes that he could use some Mana to create. He thought and eventually decided to create a gunner.

Laharl looked at his newest soldier and realize something was missing. "Where's the naming hat?" As he was handed the hat that contained names, all magically placed in the vessel, he even found a reason to be mad at the demon delivering said hat. "You're late." He then reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper with a name on it. "Nosgard, huh" He then grew annoyed even though the newly named Nosgard hadn't done anything to invite the prince's wrath. "Well, go, you're no use standing around here." As Nosgard left, he stuttered an apology. "S-s-sorry."

* * *

 **Nosgard Focus**

As Nosgard left the Assembly, he stopped at the weapon shop to buy a firearm. The shopkeeper smiled at him. "What can I do for you?" Nosgard managed to stutter out, "I-I'm l-l-looking for a g-gun." The shopkeeper nodded and looked through his stock to see what he had. "Well, I have a few models, what Specialists do you want?" "Huh?" "We have some Marksmen, Armsmasters, Coaches, and Gladiators." Nosgard, feeling overwhelmed, just picked one of the four. "Um, Armsmasters, I guess."The shopkeep merely stated that this was a "good choice" and handed him the gun.

Nosgard was feeling as if his head might explode. There were so many people and some many things happening. He decided to try and sleep and hope everything would be gone in the next day. He walked to the soldier's quarters. As he walked in, he saw that there was a circle of bunk beds. He looked and saw that one of the bunk beds was currently in use, so he sat down on the bottom bunk of the bed next to that one, curled up into the fetal position, and started to quietly cry. Just then, the door opened. Two females walked in, talking quietly. "I know what he says, but we need another person, we simply don't have enough military might," said the female with the headband. The other then looked and saw Nosgard. "Well, Otaku, I think you can stop complaining now." she snarkily remarked. Otaku's response was simple and to the point. "Ok then, fuck you too."

Nosgard kept his head in his knees, hoping they wouldn't talk to him. However, he had no such luck. " Hi, who are you?" the unnamed female asked. Nosgard retreated farther into the corner of the bed and stammered, "I-I'm Nosgard." The female smiled and replied, "Cool, I'm Jiruru and this is Otaku." To this, Nosgard gave a small smile. "I knew her name, I heard it when you were sassing her earlier." Jiruru gave a mock offended look. "Sassing, why I never-" Otaku then cut in. "Oh, can it Jiruru. He knows it, I know it, and you know it. That was sassing." Jiruru sighed, "Yeah ok, but you're so serious. I have to do something." Nosard moved slightly out of the corner of his bed. "I'm confused." Otaku spoke up. "I'm the serious one, and she is almost the polar opposite. Yet, somehow we get along. Who knows why." Jiruru then looked serious for the first time since Nosgard had seen her and asked, "Was it just me, or were you crying when we walked in?" Nosgard sniffed and replied. "No, I was crying. E-everything is just so overwhelming here. There are...so many people. I hate it." Jiruru thought for a moment, then looked over to Otaku. "Should we take him to the training hall?" Otaku nodded, then walked over to the two's shared bed and grabbed a spear that had been leaning against it. "Why not." Nosgard looked slightly panicked. "T-training hall?" Jiruru looked over. "Well yeah, we're soldiers, we have to keep our skills sharp somehow. Now, do I need to drag you or will you come on your own?" Nosgard then got up off the bed and grabbed the gun he had set down earlier. "I'm coming"

As the trio walked to the hall, Nosgard noted something odd. "Jiruru, did you forget your weapon?" Jiruru then chuckled. "I keep forgetting you're new. I fight with my fists. So I don't need to bring a weapon." She then was about to say something else, but Otaku interrupted. "We're here." As the group entered, Nosgard was in shock. Everything was so impressive. He was so engrossed in the impressiveness of the place that he accidentally bumped into Jiruru. He mumbled an apology which she promptly brushed off. "Don't worry about it. We both did that our first time here too." She then gestured to some penguin dolls. "These are our training dummies. So, go on, shoot." Nosgard gave her a strange look before Otaku leaped into the air and then landed on a doll destroying it completely. Nosgard was about to ask if it was a good idea to destroy training dummies when a new one popped up out of the floor. He then blinked once and pulled out his pistol. He aimed at a dummy and fired, the gun providing a surprisingly small amount of kickback.

He repeated this process about 5 times before he started to gain a little confidence. He then smiled slightly and aimed straight for the dummy's head, firing three quick bursts, destroying the target. He then realized something. "I feel as though I've suddenly become better with my gun, but that shouldn't be possible." Jiruru and Otaku exchanged glances before Otaku spoke. "What Specialists are in that gun?" Confused, Nosgard replied, "Armsmasters, why?" Jiruru explained, "Armsmasters speed up the process of mastering weapons, so ordinarily yes, that would be impossible, the Armsmasters make it possible." Nosgard nodded and went back to his target practice. The trio continued to practice, talking while doing so. As they left about 4 hours later, Nogard felt he had truly made new friends, which was a surprise for him. As they had back to the soldiers quarters, they overheard a couple monsters talking. "Did you hear? Laharl's found a demon with a ton of money, so he's going to raid hs base and take the money."

When they entered, Nosgard asked what they were talking about. Otaku explained that Laharl needed money to pay the Prinnies, so he was going to raid some demons base. Jiruru then cut in. "Meaning we're going to be sent to help with the raiding." Nosgard let out a small "eep" at these words. Jiruru chuckled. "Relax, the prince will actually be coming with us, we should be fine. So trust me, nothing will go wrong."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 1 of "Book's Cover", a story that came into being from a random Youtube comment. For background, in HCBailly's Disgaea 1 LP, he created a gunner named Nosgard who, throughout the LP, became known for overkilling things. Coupled with the fact that one of the voice clips used when attacking for Gunners is a small "heh heh" someone in the comment section mentioned that they wanted to see a story about Nosgard, well, they actually said something else, but that's spoilers for the story. For those who haven't seen the LP, I recommend you watch it, because some things will make more sense if you do so, however, I will do my best to write this in a way where watching said LP isn't necessary.**

 **Now, I am aware that some things won't match up exactly, however I really don't care if the details match up exactly, I just want the broader things to match. Now, as always, I'm not a writer, so any constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks.**

 **Dusk**


End file.
